colossal_riderfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Samantha Simpson
Samantha Simpson is the Right hand side of Kamen Rider Double, but also a Rider in his own Other as Kamen Rider Den-O.Sam is the de facto leader of the group. She is the most intelligent and logical of the group, usually using her vast knowledge to help the girls during their missions, as well as their daily lives She Has A Crush On Me AKA Amazon Neo Together as Fight The Evil Dopants And Amazons. Forms Shee first fights as Kamen Rider Double And Kamen Rider Ryugen. Later, She then transforms into Kamen Rider Gatack. , a quote originally used by their predecessor and mentor, Sokichi Narumi. When combined as Clover, Shotaro usually does most of the talking, though both speak when saying their pre-battle quote and announcing Maximum Drive attack names. When Philip speaks by himself when transformed, Double's right eye flashes. Double's ability to function is dependent on the condition of both Clover and Sam. If their synchronization is somehow disrupted, Kamen Rider Double will be unable to move properly. If their Rider form takes any significant amounts of damage, both of them will feel the pain after returning to normal and Philip will often pass out due to his weaker constitution. Clover's habit of flicking his wrist carries over to Double. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 85 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 6 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 60 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 sec. *'Joker Extreme': 12 tons is the primary and default form used by Double, the first form utilized within. It is colored green and black from the Cyclone and Joker Memories, hence known as the "Fast Skilled Warrior." CycloneJoker is considered to be the most well balanced, thus making it Double's default form, despite being capable of initiating transformation with any set of Double's Gaia Memories. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the , during which Double's body splits down the middle as the halves descend on their target. A variation of this attack involves Double jumping off the back wheel of Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form, allowing for faster acceleration upon descent. *During the events of Clover's jidai geki-influenced dream, the Gaia Memories are replaced by wooden placards known as and uses the Japanese pronounciation of the Gaia Memory names or synonyms; thus, this form is dubbed as . During the transformation, kabuki makeup-like patterns appears on Shotaro's face. *In Movie War Ultimatum, CycloneJoker performs an unnamed Memory Break with the Cyclone Memory; it consists of a wind-charged flying kick followed by a mid-air spin kick. - HeatMetal= HeatMetal Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 6 tons *'Kicking Power': 9 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 11 sec. *'Metal Branding': 30 tons is the second true form used by Double. It is colored red and silver and is accessed from the Heat and Metal Memories, hence known as the Blazing Warrior. In this form, the damage from the Metal Shaft is increased by fire. A common tactic used by Double is to turn around while changing to this form, using the Metal Shaft on his back to block enemy attacks before counterattacking. HeatMetal is considered to be the strongest, but also the slowest of the 9 forms, due to its running speed and weight and it's jumping height is weaker than the other 2 Metal forms. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the , where one or both ends of the Metal Shaft to ignite on fire and deliver a final blow to the opponent. A variation of this attack is the with the use of Accel's Engine Blade. Metal Shaft The is an extendable quarter staff used when Double assumes any form that uses the Metal Memory. When the Metal Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Metal Shaft while in HeatMetal, CycloneMetal, or LunaMetal form, Double is able to execute either the Metal Branding, the Metal Twister, or the Metal Illusion Maximum Drives - LunaTrigger= LunaTrigger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 80 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 4.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.5 sec. is a form that first appears in the television series. It is a gold and blue form accessed with the Luna Memory and the Trigger Memory hence known as the Homing Skilled Sniper. In this form, Double's Trigger Magnum is able to fire gold and blue bolts that can curve and track targets. LunaTrigger is mostly well-suited for marksmanship, but its shots are slower than the other 2 Trigger forms. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the , which fires multiple charged homing shots at the enemy. Trigger Magnum The is a firearm used when Double assumes any form that uses the Trigger Memory. When the Trigger Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Trigger Magnum while Kamen Rider Double is in LunaTrigger, HeatTrigger or CycloneTrigger form, it shifts from Normal Mode to Maximum Mode to enable the Trigger Full Burst, Trigger Explosion, or Trigger Aerobuster Maximum Drives. - FangJoker= FangJoker Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195cm *'Rider Weight': 82kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 13t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/3.2s *'Fang Streiser': 45t is a white and black form that Double uses to escape from Sam's captors during the events of the Begins Night as seen in TBA. As the Fang Memory was designed for Sam, his and Shotaro's roles as Double are reversed in FangJoker, with Clover's consciousness transferred into Philip's body for the transformation, Double's left eye flashes whenever Shotaro speaks. This form is described as the , as the transformation takes an extreme tax on Philip's body as he tends to lose control of himself when in this form during its first two uses. Additionally this form cannot be used for long periods of time due to Philip's weaker body. FangJoker is considered to be faster and stronger than the other forms that came before it. By activating the Fang Memory's horn between one and three times, FangJoker is able to summon a bladed weapon that forms on various portions of FangJoker's body. One time summons the on FangJoker's wrist to be used as a close combat weapon; two times summons the , which can be removed from FangJoker's right shoulder to be used as a dagger or boomerang-like weapon; three times summons the on FangJoker's right ankle. This last Saber is used to perform FangJoker's Maximum Drive: the flying roundhouse kick , in which a projection of the Fang Memory's head is shown "biting" the opponent when Double comes in contact while forming a projection of the English Letter F'''. This can be used in combination with Kamen Rider Accel's '''Accel Glanzer to perform the . }} - Kamen Rider Ryugen= Kamen Rider Ryugens forms are called . As Ryugen, all of his Chinese Soldier-themed Arms' helmets share the suffix as their title, while his visors are called . *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 28 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Ryugen's default grape-based armored Chinese Soldier form. Accessed through the Budou Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Budou Ryuhou, while the helmet Ryugen wears is the . This form debuts in Paradise Mist. In this form, Ryugen's statistics are the same as Gaim's Orange Arms, making Ryugen, in theory, a good substitution for Gaim. However, the downside of this form is that, as a gunslinger, it lacks close combat abilities. When Ryugen activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he can execute one of two finishing attacks. * : Ryugen pulls the hammer once, making violet-hued energy shaped after grapes expel from the sides of the Ryuhou, with golden Asian lung energy coils circling the barrel. The energy balls then move to the muzzle of the gun, pooling into one big sphere. Once the charge is complete, seconds before the trigger is pulled, the ball takes the form of an Asian lung's head, and shots are fired at high speeds, with each shot taking the form of a flying Asian lung. * : Ryugen jumps into the air while purple energy surrounds his right foot that releases grape-shaped energy as he strikes the target with a powerful kick. - Double= Double Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJoker form. Accessed through the Double Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Trigger Magnum. In this form, Ryugen is able to perform a Rider Shooting finishing attack with the Trigger Magnum, as well as CycloneJoker's Maximum Drive, during which Ryugen Double Arms' body splits down the middle as the halves descend on their target. He was not, however, shown to activate a function on his Sengoku Driver beforehand for either finisher. The Double Lockseed's phrases for the Sengoku Driver functions are in the toyline. *Squash: *Au Lait: *Sparking: An apparent side effect of the Legend Rider Lockseeds is channeling the represented Rider's personality, with Mitsuzane proclaiming before executing the Maximum Drive, which actually is a misplacement of Double's signature pre-battle catchphrase. }} }} Kategori:Kamen Riders